


What i want

by flypariah95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad English, Lily and Severus are friends, M/M, No Beta, Slice of Life, i love Snames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypariah95/pseuds/flypariah95
Summary: Severus thinks he knows James Potter, apparently he doesn't know





	1. The hall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i want to say im so nervous, im publishing some fanfic in ao3, and practicing my english, im writting about my favourite couples like Snames, XD XD  
sorry for any grammatical mistake, and i hope you enjoy this little fanfic.
> 
> Love and peace.

-You are what I love most is this world- 

Severus was so shocked, his body cooled when he heard James's words. Both were in one of the many abandoned halls of Hogwarts, they had find a few minutes ago. At first Severus had not noticed James, the boy in glasses was under the invisibility cloak, but years of abuse had caused severus to develop a sixth sense of caution.

The young Slytherin took out his wand instantly, when he felt that he was no longer alone in the desolate hallway -¿Who is there?- Severus ask, ready to send an spell, the silence reigns in the hall, Severus took a breath, thought maybe he was a little paranoid, James Potter and his stupid friends were definitely driving him crazy.  
Severus was willing to take his way again, He had stayed late studying in the library, in a small hiding place between the shelves, where neither James nor anyone could interrupt his study hours.  
The final exams were about to begin, and Severus wanted the best grades, it was his last year at Hogwarts, and he had only had excellent grades, and he wasn't going to fail now. Just when he was willing to leave, something took him by the waist and pulled him tightly.

-Snivellus-

Severus recognized the voice that had whispered. Potter, he thought, He let go of James's strength, ready to wield his wand, But James quickly removed his wand, James was taller and stronger, to disarm Severus it was easy. Severus grunted his teeth, without his wand it was nothing in a fight with James. He was intelligent, James was only physical, for Severus, James didn't have a hint of intelligence.

-¿What do you want Potter?- Severus ask Annoyed. James was delighted to see Severus, his pale skin toward a beautiful set with his eyes and black hair, he looked like a porcelain doll. 

James customarily cornered Severus against the wall. Severus sighed when he saw James's silly grin -¿Do you want to stop? We are 17 years old, the final exams will begin soon, we are going to graduate, you are dating Lily, ¿what more do you want from me?- 

James's smile was gone, he was thoughtful for a few seconds -You're right, I hadn't thought about it, maybe we won't see each other again-

-And i hope so- Severus answered defiantly.

-I don't want to stop seeing you- James replied relaxed.

Severus was surprised, he didn’t expect that answer -I'm sure you'll find someone else to annoy, It's your talent, and that's what you want-

James smiled – you are what i want, you are what I love most is this world- Severus's heart stopped for a few seconds –i like you Sev, I don't want you to be far from me, I never knew how to tell you, you make me feel like a child in love, but you are right, we are adults, I feel that I should behave like one and tell you what I feel- James was nervous, one of the few times in his life, blushing, Severus was the only person who had made him feel that way. Severus was also blushing, trying to sort the information he was receiving. When he reconsidered, he tried to leave but James stopped him easily, taking him by the wrists and cornering him to the wall.

-Let me go- Severus asked with fear in his voice , he had his eyes closed, as if he didn't want to face the situation, as if he were in a Dream.  
\- look at me, open your eyes- said James.

-No! , leave me alone, let me go, Potter- Severus was with his eyes closed, immovable and upset - You're crazy, I'm going to accuse you with Lily-

-Well, I guess you're right, maybe we won't see each other again, this is my last chance to ...- Without thinking twice, James placed his lips on Severus' lips, in a sweet and gentle kiss. A shudder ran through Severus's body, and satisfaction ran through James's body.

After the kiss, James released Severus, who opened his eyes, only to see James smiling happily -¿What's wrong with you ? ¿What are you laughing at? I'll tell Lily everything ¿Why did you do that? It was my first ... - Severus shut his mouth before finishing the revealing sentence.

-¿Really? ¿ I was your first? What an honor, i guess you will never forget me, you know what people say “Never forget the first Kiss”-

-You are a jerk Potter- Severus said before running away.

James returned to his room, his companions were peacefully asleep, he still had Severus's wand in his hand, he dropped on the pillow, he would return Severus's wand, he was sure that Severus did not want to see him, that perhaps he would not speak to him . But more than that, James was afraid of not seeing his love anymore, he must definitely have confessed his love years ago, Lily was right, the time is short, but in contrast, James saw the positive side, had kissed Severus, that it was a gain


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the conclusion, ¿Severus will give James a chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you for Kudos and comments, I really appreciate them, I wrote this chapter very quickly, the task haunts me where I am going,
> 
> greetings to all of you  
:)

Severus saw his best friend, he wanted to bother, but he could not, Lily's smile made him forget everything negative in his life -¿How did everyone know, except me? -

-Everyone at hogwarts knew that James was in love with you, he practically always wanted to see you, you found him everywhere-

-Because he was always bothering me- Severus was angry now -You know it yourself, James Potter is my number one nemesis. and now...-

-Now he confesses what he feels, it must be love, seven years, seven years waiting to get your attention-

-¡He has my attention! but in a negative way, he and his friends, I can't stand it, everything is so confusing-

-¿Do you like James? ¿Do you feel anything for him? -

Severus blushed -Just tell him to return my wand-  
Severus clenched his teeth, turned around and returned to his transfiguration class, Lily had to talk to James, and repair the damage that happened seven years ago, it was going to be a long day.

In the astronomy tower

-His beautiful hair, his pretty face, especially when he gets angry, is very intelligent ...-

-¿Really? Sirius had to stop James, he didn't understand what James found attractive in Severus. ¿What do you want James?

-I want Severus, that's what I want, I want to apologize, ask for an appointment, maybe ... get married-

-¡¿What?! - Sirius' eyes widened, he almost drowned with the Pumpkin juice he was drinking - ¡James! You can't do that, that's ridiculous, you're seventeen years old, you have a life ahead of you-

-I don't understand why you can't support me, you're my best friend- James was outraged by the words of Sirius

-You know what I think of Severus, I never thought you would still be in love with that boy, after seven years-

-You know that, forget it, I have to go- James took his books -See you at dinner-

-James, come on, don't be like that

But it was too late, James had understood Sirius's message.

-Mr. Snape, I, just like you, and all the seventh-year students and teachers at Hogwarts, are accurated, full of works, but that's no excuse to forget your wand-  
Severus was ashamed, he had his hands on his face, he covered himself with shame,Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow -I assume that, you forget your wand, that is something peculiar in an excellent student like you-

Severus showed his face, and had the same look of tiredness that he always had after meeting James Potter, Professor McGonagall could recognize him -Yes, I'm going back to my room, I'll go find my wand- Severus got up from his chair .

-Severus- Slytherin's boy was surprised to hear his name -¿Do you need my help? I assume James Potter has something to do with the fact that you forgot your wand-

-I'm fine, anyway, I won't see James anymore, I just need my wand and pass the exams, that's all, that is what i want-

The teacher and the student smiled at each other, -I think you will do very well outside of Hogwarts, I hope to know more about you, you are a good boy Severus –

-You only have one chance, one chance, James, don't ruin it, you've already done it several times- Lily and James were in the girls' bathroom. The young Gryffindor had begged the red-haired girl for help, needed to intercede for him, was the closest thing he had to Severus -Tonight, in this room-  
Lily wrote on a paper the address of the room in which he would find Severus. 

James read it- I don't know this place, ¿is it hidden? ¿Is this where you and Cissa run away?-

Lily blushed -You should appreciate what I do for you, and none of this to anyone, ¿do you understand? I'm risking my skin for you-

-Don't worry, you and Narcissa Black will be among us-

In the great hall

-Regulus,I need you to lend me your wand-

-¿What happened with your wand? ¿James Potter? -

-If you already know the answer, ¿why do you ask me? -  
The youngest of the Black brothers smiled, from his cloak he took Severus's wand. 

Severus' eyes shone -My wand-

-Evans gave it to me, she also told me to give you this- Regulus gave Severus a piece of paper with the same address he had given James -She wants to see you in this place, she needs to tell you something, maybe she will confess you that she is Narcissa's girlfriend-

-¡¿Wait?! ¡¿What?!-

-Come on Severus, almost everyone knew it, almost everyone-

\- Am I the only one who doesn't know anything in this school? -

-You spend a lot of time reading books, or you are very clueless-

That night, Severus walked quickly through the halls of Hogwarts,he stopped in front of a wall, in an abandoned corner and put the palm of his hand in the wall, a door appeared, Severus opened the door, inside was a small room, the boy walked inside, only to meet James Potter sitting on a couch.

-¡Potter! I should have known, ¿what do you want? -

James was happy to see Severus and also to be alone with him.  
-I wanted to talk to you, I need you to listen to me-

-I don't want to hear you, I'm tired of you, I just want this to end soon-

-¡I love you! I love you!- James's cheeks blushed- I want you to give me a chance to make you happy-

Severus was silent, he was thoughtful for a few moments, he had to know what to do but at the same time he was tired of the whole situation -Okay, Potter, I'll give you a chance, but only because I'm tired of you, and your harassment-

James approached Severus, smiled, always achieved what he wanted -You will not regret it, I promise-

\- Well, I think I'm better leave ...- Before going out the door, Severus felt that he was being taken by his arm, James pulled him close and stole another kiss, a more demanding and more passionate kiss, Severus decided not to resisting, and crossed his arms on James's neck, the Gryffindor's boy wraped Severus's waist with his arms, and they let themselves be carried away by that kiss.

A year later

-We have to support James- Remus rebuked Sirius -He is our friend, practically our brother-

Sirius looked like a small, annoying boy, with his arms crossed -This is ridiculous, there are thousands of Wizards out there-

-James chose Severus, period, hurryup, we're going to be late- Remus approached her boyfriend, kissed her cheek -Don't come if you don't want to, but you will disappoint James a lot, besides, I like Severus, James has stopped doing a lot of nonsense since they are together-

-He is not fun anymore, but it's okay, I accompany you-

In a chapel covered with flowers and herbs, in the middle of the forest, James and Severus said yes, agreed to spend the rest of their lives together, both wore black tuxedos, Lily was the bridesmaid of Severus and Sirius James’best man.

-I always knew what both of you wanted- Albus said seeing the happy couple -But Severus was very clueless, and James was very immature, but I'm glad that both have matured, and have realized yours feelings, love heals everything , love just need a chance, I hope you live in love and joy ¡Cheers! -

The wedding guests toasted on behalf of the couple and wished them good luck. The night was long, full of music, dancing, food and drink, Severus threw his bouquet and fell into Narcissa's hands. Severus wondered how the Black family would react to knowing that Narcissa would marry Lily.

After the wedding, James took Severus to the Bridal room, they were both too tired to consummate their marriage, they took off their jackets and lay down on the bed.

-¿Do you need something, Mr. Potter?- James asked Severus.

Severus Smiles -No, I'm fine, I just need sleep ¿And you? -

-No, I have everything I want and need in front of me, I love you Severus-

-I love you too James, good night-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read my little fanfic  
:)


End file.
